The present invention is generally in the field of orthodontics and provides a method, system and device for placing an orthodontic element, e.g. a bracket on the surface of a tooth of an individual undergoing orthodontic treatment or for marking the spot on a tooth where such an element should be placed.
One of the most critical steps in an orthodontic treatment is the proper placement of brackets on surfaces of teeth of treated individuals. The location of the bracket on the tooth as well as its orientation is a critical factor in determining the direction of movement of the teeth during the treatment. In current orthodontic practice, the orthodontist decides on a general scheme of placing the brackets on the teeth and then attaches each of them to the surface of a tooth, in an exact location and orientation decided at the time of such placing. Preparatory to an orthodontic treatment, the orthodontist typically prepares a plaster model of the teeth of the treated individual and on the basis of such model, the general scheme of placement of the brackets can be decided. However, there is currently no available method which will allow to position the bracket correctly on a tooth surface, based on a determination made previously, e.g. based on a model.
In orthodontic treatment, the brackets are typically placed on the buccal surface of the teeth. At times, it is desired both from a treatment perspective as well as for reasons of external appearance of the individual, to place the brackets on the lingual surface of the teeth. However, by current methods it is difficult to properly position the brackets on the lingual surfaces, particularly in view of difficulties in monitoring the position during attachment of the brackets.